detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidemi Hondou
|image = Infobox - Hidemi Hondou.png |english name = Kir (Codename) |japanese name = 本堂 瑛海 (Real Name) 水無 怜奈 (Alias) キール (Codename) |romanized name = Hondō Hidemi (Real Name) Mizunashi Rena (Alias) Kiru (Codename) |other names = Announcer Lady |age = 27 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = AB |occupation = CIA Agent Black Organization Member Nichiuri TV Announcer (Former) |nationality=American - Japanese |relatives=Ethan Hondou (Father) Unnamed (Mother) Eisuke Hondou (Brother) |manga debut = Chapter 499 |anime debut = Episode 425 |keyhole number = Volume 48 |chapters = 53 |episodes = 34 |movies = 1 |ovas = 1 |specials = 0 |openings = 10 |closings = 1 |japanese va = Kotono Mitsuishi |english va = Unknown |drama actor = Unknown }} , a Non-Official Cover CIA Agent and Nichiuri TV Announcer who is also known by her alias and by her Black Organization Codename , is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Hidemi Hondou is the eldest daughter of Ethan Hondou and Mrs. Hondou, with Eisuke Hondou being her younger brother. In the past, Eisuke Hondou developed a leukemia which caused Hidemi to donate her bone marrow to cure his disease, thus changing Eisuke's Blood Type from O to AB. With both siblings now sharing the same blood type, Hidemi was able to donate blood to Eisuke when he was injured in a car accident. After many years, Hidemi decided to go to America and follow his father's footsteps by joining the CIA. She was then sent to go and join her father Ethan in Japan who is currently infiltrating the Karasuma Group. Hidemi's mission was to help a middleman named Barney to join the secret criminal syndicate since the previous middleman who used to be in contact with Ethan Hondou was killed. Should she successfully execute her mission, she would be faking her death and be able to leave the organization for good. However, due to his father's suicide and the death of Barney, Hidemi was obligated to stay in the organization and continued his father's mission. Appearance Hidemi Hondou is an average slim woman with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Hidemi's hair is usually ponytailed and her eyes resemble that of her mother and younger brother. Personality Despite having to maintain undercover within the Black Organization, Hidemi Hondou remains a sympatethic person and tries to preserve as many lives as she can, causing Gin to get suspicious of her sometimes. Abilities 'Intellectual Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' Canon Plot Overview Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movie OVA Trivia *Kir is a popular French Cocktail made with a measure of Crème De Cassis (Blackcurrant Liquor) topped up with White Wine. *According to Shuichi Akai, Hidemi Hondou's Alias "Rena Mizunashi" is actually a mnemonic for 007, the Service Number of the Fictional MI6 Agent James Bond. **'"Mizunashi"' (水無), meaning "No Water", is a subtle reference to "Zero" (Zero Water). **'"Rena"' (怜奈) is a contraction of the numbers "Zero" (Rei) and "Seven" (Nana). **'"Hondou"' (本堂) comes from "Bondo" (ボンド), the Japanese Pronounciation of Bond. *Hidemi Hondou's Vehicles are a Silver Citroen Hatchback and a Dark Colored NC Mazda MX-5 with a Power Retraceable Hardtop. *Hidemi Hondou is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hondou Family Category:Black Organization Members Category:Celebrities Category:CIA Agents Category:Law Enforcement Officers